


三次他看到了格里芬的脸，一次他没有

by QinLian



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: A very slow zing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 如题，德古拉爸爸和隐形人格里芬。For three times he saw Griffin's face, once he didn't.





	三次他看到了格里芬的脸，一次他没有

德古拉走下楼梯的时候看到了一张脸。

只有一张脸，一张惨白的、仰面朝上的脸飘浮在休息室的躺椅上。

他俯下身：“格里芬，你干嘛呢？”

“哦！”脸睁开眼睛，露出两个洞，然后又张开嘴，露出一个大洞，“我在敷脸。”

“什么？”德古拉问。

“这是面膜，德克，液体面膜。”

“面具？”他出神地盯着那两个眼洞，哦，他还没这么清楚地看过格里芬的脸呢。

“是面膜，改善你的肌肤。”隐形人说。

他觉得这实在无聊：“我不需要改善肌肤。”

“随你，”格里芬（也许）摆了摆手，“别挡着我晒烛光浴，‘青春不老’先生。”

德古拉于是转过身走了。

第二天他又看见格里芬在晒面膜，而且……而且他长眼睛了？

“格里芬，”他喊道，“你眼睛上那是什么玩意！”

“哦！”那双可疑的眼睛朝他看过来，“这是隐形眼镜，你知道吗，是乔尼教我网购的，哦他人真好。”

“什么？”德古拉迅速地遮起口鼻，“那个贴在眼球上的玩意？！”

“对啊，怎么样？我不用戴眼镜了。”

“住嘴！你们怎么能把它放在眼球上还用手戳它！太可怕了！”

德古拉用斗篷挡住脸，但实际上他不知所措，他们习惯了格里芬只有一副眼镜，当这对颜色鲜艳的眼球追着他看，他甚至觉得紧张。

他从面膜上看出格里芬的眼睛瞪大了，见鬼，他在格里芬脸上看到了表情。

德古拉不知所措地逃走了。

第三天，出于好奇他溜下楼，看看格里芬今天长什么样。

“嘿德克，”格里芬什么也没多长，还是面膜和隐形眼镜，“昨天你走得太急，我还想给你尝尝这个跳跳糖。”

“什么糖？”他问。

“跳跳糖。”格里芬伸出舌头。

……等等，舌头？

他确实看见一条紫色的、隐隐约约的舌头，还有两排牙齿的边。

“你来点儿吗？”这张紫色的嘴问道，“葡萄味的。”

德古拉没有说话，他盯着格里芬的脸，心想：老天，他长这样。

他眼睛不大，有挺直的鼻子，和两排整齐的牙。

——他长得挺好看。

“你说什么？”格里芬问。

“我……我说你们总在我家里搞这些奇怪玩意！”德古拉再次遮住了脸。

“拜托，这是个旅馆诶。”

“我不管，反正我看不惯这些……哦，‘科技’！”

他又慌张地逃了。

第四天他本来没想见格里芬，却在走廊撞见了一副眼镜。

“哦，嘿，德克。”格里芬说。

“啊，嗨，晚上好。”

他们尴尬地擦肩而过。

“等等，”德古拉转过头，“格里芬，那个，就是……你今天不用……就是，那些……”他比划道。

“哦，”格里芬说，“你看不惯，所以我不用了。”

德古拉看不到他的脸，但他语气低落，甚至楚楚可怜。

“不不不不不……”德古拉又开始慌了，但这次他没逃。天呐，他伤了朋友的心，他觉得自己是个十恶不赦的坏蛋。

他伸出双手，想抓住格里芬的肩膀，却发现自己抓住的是隐形人的脸，他更慌了。

他只好把格里芬的脸捧在手里：“听我说，格里芬。其实我……”哦，他的脸怎么这么软。

“呃，老兄？”

“我没有看不惯你。”

“真的？”

“真的，我其实，我没见过你的脸，所以……”

“不会吧老兄，算上你浇我一脸血的那次，墨里用沙子把我埋了的那次，丁丁舔我一身口水那次，你绝对见过。”

“那些不算！”德古拉怒吼。

“好吧好吧……”

“总之，我不管它们是面膜，还是隐形眼镜，还是跳跳糖，它们让你的脸那么……清楚。我不知道为什么，但我看到它就觉得，我的心脏在跳——你知道这是什么意思吗！我是个死人了！我的心不应该在跳的！我踏马快要吓死了！”

他气喘吁吁地瞪着那副眼镜。

“呃……德克？”

“什么？”

“你该不会……”

德古拉觉得手心发烫，不对，是他手心里格里芬的脸在发烫。“什么？”他又问了一句。

“哦德克。”他感到格里芬的脸从他手里挣脱出来，然后他嘴唇上挨了柔软的一下。

“……”

“格里芬你干了什么！我的心脏，它又在跳！”

“我亲你了。”

“你什么？”

“德克，嘿，伙计。”格里芬抓住了他的脸，也许，反正他感觉是的，“要是弗兰克叫我别戴什么玩意，我一个字都不会理他，你懂我吗？”

“有点？”他觉得自己的脸开始烫了。

“是你，是你说不喜欢，所以我都卸了。这可能不是你说的‘zing’一下的那种，但对我来说它是，只是它超慢。”

“我不懂，”德古拉说，“你说‘zing’也可以很慢？”

“慢到我们什么都不知道。”

“可是它不应该……”

“得啦，承认吧，你被我zing到了。”

他猜格里芬一定在朝他眨眼，但是他什么都看不到。德古拉伸出手，摘掉眼镜，切切实实地摸到了隐形人的脸。

他确实长得挺好看，眼睛不大，有挺直的鼻子。他的头发就像他自己说的那样，是充满弹性的卷发。

而且他也有两排整齐的牙——哦，德古拉小心地收起了自己的尖牙。

也许这真的是zing，一个不像zing的，有着不一样的节奏的，真爱火花。


End file.
